Red, white and blue, Our colors
by Aiicyla
Summary: MAJOR RAIKIM FLUFF ATTACK! The four monks and Dojo all fly to the U.S. for the 4th of July. Kim and Rai both think it's going to be just a little interesting, when Dojo and Clay make it a little bit more than they bargained for...


_This is my SUPER late fanfic for the 4__th__ of July. I just kinda came up with the idea when I was daydreaming and watching some fireworks with my friend Andi. (Andrea) I hope you guys like it!!_

**Kimiko's POV**

We're going the U.S. to watch some holiday fireworks for the United States. It's about some independence thing. Only Clay seems to know about it though, probably we're all from a whole different side of the world. Anyways, it still seems fun even though only Clay celebrates it. We're laying out a blanket for the five of us to sit on. (Kim, Rai, Omi, Clay, Dojo) We're pretty crouched though, so I laid out my own blanket to the left of the guys.

"Sooo… why exactly did we ALL have to come to watch fireworks for YOUR 5th of July?" Rai asked, sounding like Omi when he messed up on the date.

"Eh, partner, it's the 4th of July, and I reckon that we could all come, unless you wanna fly back to the temple in the middle of the night all alone and do some extra training with Master Fung." Clay answered, shutting Rai up.

"Plus Rai, it can't be THAT bad watching fireworks, they're just a bunch of exploding bombs of gunpowder and color… and most of all fire. Also, I LOVE fireworks! They just amaze me with all of the color and imagination you can put into the shapes when they explode."

"I always thought the clouds looked like spiders." Rai put in, making Kim cringe.

"Wait! Kimiko, did you say _bombs and gunpowder??_ We can not let all of these innocent people suffer an explosion! We must defuse them at once!" Omi shouted, standing up and making the people all around us look and stare. Why were they staring like that?? Mostly the girls though… oh, CRAP!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S RAIMUNDO PEDROSA!! DRAGON OF WIND!! HE'S HERE WITH EVERYONE ELSE!!" Erg, I HATE fangirls!!! They're so… annoying. What with they're screaming and all… and… um… I'm a fangirl too, darn. I just don't like it when they trample and glomp _the amazing Raimundo Pedrosa_ like that. Just cuz he's got silky brunette hair… mysterious green eyes… strength beyond anyone's belief… a six-pack along with his great body form… I shook myself out of my hypnotic state. I don't see why I have this huge crush on him anyways!!

"Hey, Kimiko, you there? You were kinda staring angrily at all of those fangirls, then you just got this dreamy look on your face. You looked like you had just fallen in love with Raimu- ohhhh. I get it! I'll leave you to do whatEVER you were doing. Hehehe." Dojo came up to me and looked up at my face, only to have gotten me EXTREMELY mad, then left.

"Dojo Kanojo Cho!! You are DEAD I tell you, DEAD!!!" I yelled at him, making him hide inside of Clay's hat. The fangirls died down, and soon the only one left was Rai. He looked disappointed, then turned to me. He just kept staring, and staring, and staring, and staring, and staring, and staring, and staring, and star-BOOM! We both jumped. The fireworks had started! The five of us gazed up at all of the glistening lights, booms, and crackles in amazement. I just wished that I had someone to love this with. You could say I felt kind of alone. I looked over that the four guys, who were all outstanded by the fire lighting up the sky. The three main colors that would pop were Red, White, and Blue, the colors of the American Flag.

**Raimundo's POV**

"Hey Raimundo, Kimiko looks a bit lonely, why don't you go sit by her??" Dojo asked me, but why me??

"Yeah partner, you always seem like the only one who could cheer her up." Clay agreed. I know what this is, they're trying to get me and Kim to close together, then take a snapshot and laugh at me for the rest of my time on this evil little world. Not gonna happen.

"I think she looks perfectly fine, she seems to like the fireworks a lot anyways." I replied, denying them both.

"Yeah, but do you know who she likes more than fireworks?" Dojo ended the conversation with that, and Clay pushed me over to Kim's blanket. Ugh, they win this round. Kim saw Clay shove me over here, and I was glad she didn't think I went over here voluntarily.

"Hey Kim," I greeted.

"Hey Rai," she replied. I sat down next to her. She leaned against my side with her side, and eventually leaned her head on my shoulder. THAT made me blush!

"Aren't they amazing?" She asked me, still staring up at the lights.

"Yeah, you're beautiful." I said, looking down at her. Crud.

"I was talking about the fireworks, Rai." She said blushing and looking at me.

"A-and I wa-was too. I was, uh, talking about… about the fire that comes from them! Yeah! Cuz you know, that's your element, so I automatically said you when I thought of them." I saved myself, or so I thought.

"So… you think I'm beautiful?" She asked, how on earth am I supposed to get out of this mess?!

"Uh, I never said-_**BAM!!!!**_" Saved by the half-stick on dynamite!! Kim squealed and jumped, landing in my arms. _Greeaaaaat_! I waited for Dojo to take a snapshot of this. -FLASH- there it went.

"Ha! Perfect picture! We've GOTTA frame this Clay!!" Dojo shouted, over the loud booms, bangs, and pops from the normal fireworks. You know, the UN-dynamite?

"Eurgh, I hate you two." Me and Kim said in unison, just making it worse.

"Awww, now they're talkin at the same time!" Clay commented, I'm gonna kick him into the next millennium if they don't stop this! Kim's hands lighting up shut they're mouths.

"Sorry, I jumped." She said, while I set her down on the blanket and she got comfortable again.

It was a little later when anyone spoke up, the fireworks were going on for some time now, like 15 minutes.

"You know what Rai?" She said, lifting her head from my shoulder once more. I looked at her in question.

"I never realized this, but nobody can really decide what color your element is." She was right, sometimes it was a sky blue, and sometimes it was just a boring white color.

"Well, at least you have your own color. It's all that matters is my team. I care about you guys like family." I said, making her smile.

"I love you so much sometimes that it's hard to even imagine," she said, smiling and laying her head back onto my shoulder. Wait, did she just say…

"I MEAN, uh, dang!" She said looking away and blushing in defeat. I grinned and whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Kimi." I said to her, making her turn her head, and since I whispered that so close to her, when she whipped her head around, her lips sped across mine. Now we were both blushing fiercely and looked away from eachother. Another half-stick went off, making her jump, but she grabbed my hand this time. I smiled at her. Great, this is the part where some major fluff is supposed to happen right? I guessed so, cause her face got closer to mine, and I just went along with it. We both leaned in, and our lips met. I felt a bolt of electricity go throughout my whole body. She's so much different from all of my other girlfriends, probably because I really care about her. We broke apart, because the faunally started. It was amazing. Words really couldn't describe this night so far, and I loved it.

"Red, white, and blue. The colors of fire and wind." Kim said, staring at the jumbles of bangs, booms, pops, and crackles.

"Not the colors of just fire and wind. They're all together…

They're _our_ colors."

_-Sniffsniff- I love a happy ending. Hope you all liked my first oneshot. I know it's a little late for the fourth of July, but I just couldn't resist the urge to make this. So I typed it up and gave it to you guys. Tell me how you liked it, R&R, flames are accepted. Right after this, I'm going to work on my other stories. Thanks for reading!!_

_Oh yeah, and I've gotta add a little something:_

"I'm getting gold here!!" Dojo shouted in a whisper. Clay was cracking up, and Omi was vaguely confused. Dojo loved taking photo's of everything fluffy that happened between Kim and Rai. Kim sadly heard him, and turned around. She saw that Dojo and the other two were behind them, and Dojo was holding a camera. Not noticing that Kim had stood up, and was now stomping towards Dojo, flames in hand. All you could hear was the faint screams of three boys, and the rage of a 14-year-old girl in the distance…


End file.
